


You'll Shoot Your Eye Out, Kid

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there is such a thing as too close...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Shoot Your Eye Out, Kid

They're making out in Adam's dressing room again. It's been a habit ever since the first few weeks of shows, when they just kind of threw all the labels and boxes and objections out the window and gave in. Adam's never been much for denying himself anything, and Tommy...well, Tommy's been head-over-heels practically since the audition. And being on tour is kind of like being on a very long vacation...things just have a way of _happening._ They're at that perfect stage now when everything's just comfortable enough for the nerves to be gone, but not so familiar that the thrill has disappeared. And fuck, it's _awesome._

Adam's pressing Tommy back into the couch, straddling his legs, fitting their lips together in deep, dark kisses. They're both hard, and Adam grinds down into Tommy, making them both groan with the beautiful not-enoughness of it. Adam pulls back to look at Tommy, but he's too big, body blocking the light, so he backs off further and slides off the couch, kneeling at Tommy's feet instead, looking up the line of his torso to watch the glitter sparkle on his face.

"So fucking pretty, Tommy Joe, don't know how you do it," Adam gasps, palming his cock. Tommy doesn't answer, just gives him a breathless smile, a flash of bright teeth through dark smudged lips. His hair has fallen across his face, and the angle enhances the cutting glance of his cat-eyes, and he looks like something out of a fever dream.

Adam stares, moans, and an idea flashes into his head, and he knows exactly what he wants. "Tommy baby, wanna watch you...wanna see you touch yourself for me...so fucking hot, please, baby, such a pretty picture you make...."

Tommy's breath catches, and he can't move fast enough, hands scrabbling at fastenings, teeth sinking into his plump lower lip. And then he's got a hand around his cock, stroking in earnest, not trying to drag it out for Adam, just staring down into Adam's eyes and fucking _going for it._ Adam pushes up onto his knees and braces his hands on Tommy's thighs, gaze torn between Tommy's face, wild-eyed and panting, and those long, dextrous fingers, working up and down his shaft, flicking over the head to pick up drops of pearly slickness and spread them across heated flesh.

And Adam keeps drifting closer, wanting to touch, to taste, barely able to hold himself back, but Tommy's so close now, and Adam wants to see it, get it all over his face, watch Tommy's face as he marks Adam for his own, and he's got a hand on his own cock now, stroking in time with Tommy, so close, so _fucking_ close...

_"Fuck!"_

And then Adam's clutching at his face, all that lovely heated lust gone in a flash, overwhelmed by the sharp stinging in his right eye. He stumbles to his feet, half-blind, groping toward the bathroom he _knows_ is somewhere adjacent to this fucking room, and almost trips over the sagging fabric of his unfastened concert pants, and this is possibly the most unsexy he's ever been, but he doesn't even care because _goddamn,_ that hurts.

And Tommy is _laughing,_ that little bitch, and Adam makes a mental note to strangle him once he can see again, but then he feels Tommy's hand on his arm, leading him to the sink, and he's turning on the cold water and sweeping Adam's hair back out of his face. Adam is all tensed up at first, but Tommy rubs soothing circles on his back and gently pries his hands away from where they're clutching at his face, and eventually Adam relaxes and opens his eyes and does his best to hold still while Tommy splashes water up at him.

The pain fades, though he's still blinking like crazy and his eye feels like it's never going to stop watering. Adam waves Tommy away and stands up, flipping his hair back and rubbing his hands over his face, flicking off the excess water. Then he pins Tommy with a glare, going for angry, though he can't quite keep the amusement out of it now that he's out of crisis mode. Tommy, to his credit, has stopped laughing and is looking appropriately contrite.

"You are never...and I mean _never_ hearing the end of this, Tommy Joe Ratliff," he says, his tone turning the words into a threat.

Tommy's eyes widen. "What? You wouldn't...you're not going to tell anyone about this...are you?" he asks.

Adam just raises his eyebrows.

A deep blush spreads across Tommy's face, and he starts to protest, but Adam just grins and gathers him up in a hug, and Tommy melts into it like he always does, and yeah, they're totally fine.

He leans down and murmurs in Tommy's ear, and his tone is all dusky seduction. "Bed? Come on, you can nurse me back to health. Mmm...you could totally pull off one of those old-school pointy nurse hats..."

Tommy stares up at him, unbelieving. "All that and you're _still_ horny?"

And Adam just grins down at him and starts walking backward, pulling Tommy toward the door with both hands, and damn, he never wants this to end.

"What can I say, glitterbaby? I'm Adam fucking Lambert, and it's gonna take a lot more than a little jizz in my eye to keep me down."

And Tommy laughs and shakes his head and practically skips after him.


End file.
